


The Cardtendings

by Joemon8, Littleslimeboy, Treefacts



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, M/M, One Shot, Semen for Dominace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joemon8/pseuds/Joemon8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleslimeboy/pseuds/Littleslimeboy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treefacts/pseuds/Treefacts
Summary: Atem and Kaiba play a game of get dick in ass to become duel king





	The Cardtendings

**Author's Note:**

> This was a role play between three people based off of the myth of Horus and Set where they battle to be the next pharaoh using semen for dominance.  
> Enjoy

Atem stood on the roof, his jacket billowing out behind him in the wind. The door opened behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Kaiba," he said. "What do you want?"

Elsewhere in a mansion along the Nile River  
A chef: "Ah yes! This is my most beautiful creation yet! Just a few more finishing touches and it zwill be complete!"  
He grabbed twice baked bread from the oven.  
"Mmm yis, this is exactly what zwe needed."  
He began chopping bread into small cubes, tossing them into his creation  
"ZIT IS COMPLET! MY MASTER PIECE OF MY CULINARY LIFE:  
"The Salad of the Kings."  
It looked like a normal mixed green salad with croutons

Kaiba looked at Atem with disgust. There was no way he was going to allow that man to be pharaoh or even considered higher than him. He worked hard to get to where he was and there was no way he's giving it up. "You know why I came here."

Atem raised an eyebrow "Was that a pun?" he asked with a smirk. "Well, you're welcome to try it, if you think you have the willpower it takes to dominate me."

"You're blunter than usual. We'll see who has the power to dominate who." Kaiba looked down at the pharaoh with a scowling grin. "Once I defeat you, I'll be the next in line to be pharaoh."

Atem whipped his belt off in one smooth motion, then unzipped his fly. "Then let's begin. It's time to d-d-d-d-dick!"

Kaiba looked down unimpressed. "Really, Atem? Tighty whities? I didn't know you were still a child." He mimicked his opponent, towering over him with his pants around his ankles and his dragon boxers blowing in the wind.

Atem almost blushed in embarrassment. To be fair, Yugi picked out all their underwear, and while his goth game usually went pretty hard he didn't really care about having stylish underwear. After all, it wasn't him who'd be showing it off. "You're one to talk," he said. "Just try to remember to call out my name, not Blue Eyes'." He moved to grab Kaiba by the hips.

"It'd hard considering your mug. Besides it's easier to imagine someone that's actually good at this." He flung back his jacket and picked him up, pinning him against the way behind him. That happened once and Atem wouldn't let him live that down. At this point they are evenly matched. This time will settle things. "I plan to beat your ass so bad even dark magician wouldn't be able to save you."

"When you and I go head to head, I usually rely on my friends," Atem said. "But I'm not into that kind of thing when it comes to going dick to ass. However, my strategy is similar in one way: I need to believe in the heart of my cock!"

As he spoke, his dick rose from half mast to full, absolutely throbbing with raw pongis energy. He shoved Kaiba to the floor, but they were still face-to-face. Atem gripped one of Kaiba's shoulders as he tried to roll him over.

Atem leaned close to Kaiba's ear and whispered, "The safe word is 'kuriboh'."Kaiba nodded a bit understanding before forcing Atem to be against the ground. He pressed his hand against Atems shoulder, making sure the roles don't flip again. "Look at you. Who would've thought the great pharaoh would get hard by just wrestling. Too bad it won't be put to use ."

Atem struggled, but this time he truly couldn't break Kaiba's grip. There was nothing he could do but prepare himself to be penetrated. This is it. I've lost, he thought. No, it can't be! I can't quit now! I just have to think...

His one key advantage, he knew, was that he had embraced his Ancient Egyptian past and studied the culture and myths surrounding it, whereas Kaiba refused to believe he was connected to Egypt at all. One myth in particular presented a way Atem could still win, if only he timed this right.

a random bottle of lube falls from the sky

"Oh, thank Ra," Atem whispered at the sight of it. Bottle reads: Ra's Riding Rock Hard Dick Lube, Fun for all genders, orientations, and solo pleasure!  
Silicon based. A slip of paper falls from the sky as well. It reads: STI Free  
Patient: Seto Kaiba

Kaiba took a moment to take in that bottle of lube. He forgot that this always seems to happen whenever Atem bottoms. He doesn't know how it happens but it does. Sighing, He removed the undergarments they were both wearing. "Hand that over," he said extending his hand out before giving him a look. It was more of asking if it's okay than any part of this foreplay

Atem passed it to him. He tried to think of some smart remark to make, but nothing came to mind--after all, for this to work, he had to act like he'd already lost for certain.

He essentially snatched it away and began working on his ass. It was more so to loosen him up than for any benefit to his charade. This part was definitely the most tedious part. If it goes longer than usual and his dueling fingers get a cramp, he's going to make the pharaoh pay, literally. "What wrong? Finally accepted your defeat?"

"A true duelist doesn't give up until the very end," Atem reminded him. "Even when the situation seems hopeless." He felt his asshole relax as Kaiba worked the lube into it.

suddenly some sweet smooth jazz begins playing in the air. A gentle breeze lightly brushes against Kaiba's bangs

He continued to work his asshole looking down at him. He hoped the twerp didn't appear during any of this or even know what goes on between the two of them. "A true duelist should admit defeat when they know they can't win. Especially if they know they are going up against the best."

Meanwhile, Yugi was sitting in his soul room innocently playing with toys and UTTERLY UNAWARE THAT SEX EXISTS, THANK YOU. Atem had no plans to let Yugi know about this, but considered the lube a courtesy to him. It would be rude to let Kaiba utterly destroy their shared asshole, not to mention it would give poor Yugi some clue about what had gone on.

It took eons for the pharaoh's ass to be all set and ready but he finally was able to get it there. Stripping off the boxers completely, he plunged into Atem giving him a small warning before hand. It was still a bit tight for his preference but he was going to make do.

Atem choked back a gasp as Kaiba entered him. He always forgot just how big the man was. Once the initial shock wore off, however, he couldn't help but enjoy it, almost to the point where it was difficult to concentrate on his plan. As the two of them got into a rhythm, Atem remained on guard for signs that Kaiba was about to nut.

Kaiba looked down on the pharaoh loving every moment of it. His favorite part was how tightly his dong was being held. He continuously fucked Atem enjoying the pleasure from it. Looking back at it, if it wasn't a control for dominance between the two, it would be always a good time. As he approached his climax, he bit into his bottom lip trying to suppress the tears that usually came out when this happened. Seto KAIBA doesn't cry. And there is no way in hell Atem is going to see that.

Atem felt a bit of a change of tension in Kaiba's posture. He twisted his head around to get a better look at his face, and out of the corner of his eye saw a strained expression. It would happen any second now. Atem shifted his weight slightly, getting ready to move his hand.

Noticing his head turn, kaiba grabbed it and pressed it down. He was not going to let Atem see him like this. The Seto KAIBA has to maintain his image. It wasn't long until he reached his climax with a moan/gargally cry. He forgot how good this felt

As Kaiba began to nut, Atem moved quickly, jerking his body forward and his hand back so that he caught Kaiba's jizz in his hand. He hoped that, in the ecstasy of orgasm, Kaiba would mistake his sudden movement for a convulsion of pleasure. In order for this to work, Kaiba had to believe he had won.

His body completely tensed up with the pleasure. It was getting hard to see at this point. His breathing grew heavy as he tried to regain composure. Kind of difficult with "sweat" in his eyes. With a triumphant smile, he exclaimed, "I finally beat you, pharaoh."

Atem hid his cum-coated hand behind his back as he turned to sit facing Kaiba. As his breathing and heart rate evened out, he affected a grave expression. "I suppose you've bested me at last, Kaiba," he said. "From one duelist to another, I must congratulate you." He offered a handshake with his clean hand.

He shook Atem's hand, taking that victory. Finally. He finally defeated him. After all this time he did it. "Thank you. So, now this thing between us will be over. Not everyone can say they were fuck buddies with the seto kaiba." This win just inflated his ego even more

Atem smiled, knowing that Kaiba's arrogance wouldn't stand for long. He dressed himself, then walked down to the river to wash up. The flowing water swept Kaiba's jizz away into the distance.

Afterward, he headed to the mansion's kitchens in search of the key to his victory: Kaiba's mixed greens salad, prepared for him fresh every day to provide him with that sweet, sweet vitamin K. He soon found it sitting on a counter. Getting dicked down by Kaiba had tired him out somewhat, but he had to find a second wind. He imagined what it would be like when Kaiba ate his jizz, not even knowing he was doing so. The thought turned him on. He rubbed his nipples to help get himself into the mood.

Soon enough, he had a hard-on. He began to stroke his cock over the salad bowl. He went faster and faster until finally, with a low moan escaping his lips, he ejaculated all over those beautiful greens. Now all he had to do was wait.

Once he ended it with the pharaoh, Kaiba ended up going down to his room to clean himself up. That was definitely a good time. He was able to keep his composure until he reached his room. Upon closing the door, he let his tears fall. God this is pathetic. Why is he always like this when he ejaculates? It took him a bit to finally get back to looking like a rags to riches corporate owner. When he finished, he went to his lab and ordered his salad. He hoped no one noticed his afterglow. He doesn't want rumors spreading about his personal life. Even though they did fuck on a roof.

knock knock at ze door  
The salad chef stood at Kaiba's door waiting for a response. "Mazter Zeto Kaiba I haz arrived with your 10:36PM zalad that you have nightly."  
"At precisely 10:36PM, not later, no sooner. Precisely 10:36"  
"I must say it is ze masterpiece of the century this time! I do hope you enjoy it." Still no answer.  
2 seconds later  
"Bitch I'm just gonna leave it here.Don't complain when you're eating your 10:36 salad at 10:37, you little punk. I bet you have an ugly pongus too."

He walked away and left the salad at the door

He finally got Sick of hearing the man yell at him through the door. "YOUR JOB IS JUST TO DELIVER THE FOOD. NOT TO GIVE ME LIP. JUST DO YOUR JOB LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO AND LEAVE IT AT MY DOOR." With that, he took the salad and locked the lab doors. He set the plate down on the small tv table he keeps in there and eats it while he codes. Weird. He never requested mayo on this. He would send it back but he feels the chef is more trouble than it's worth.

Meanwhile, Atem sat by the river and rubbed his nips while thinking of what Kaiba was doing. Any minute now, the first bit of jizz would pass his lips...

It didn't take long for him to finish the plate and buzz the busboy to send it back. It was a terrible salad. The chef probably used rotting lettuce. He made a mental note to fire that chef tomorrow.

When a reasonable amount of time had passed, Atem called Kaiba's phone.

He was working on coding for his game until the phone call. He would have sent it to voicemail if he didn't catch the name. Yugi. What did that pipsqueak want now? He picked up the phone with a "What do you want?"

Atem smirked, though he knew Kaiba couldn't see it. "Did you enjoy your salad this evening?" he asked.

"Not really. Why?"

"Why don't you check where your semen is, Kaiba?"

Kaiba rubbed his face, not believing what he was hearing. "Pharaoh, this isn't Egypt. Sperm doesn't talk to you here."

"I know you don't believe in your Ancient Egyptian past, but go on, humor me. Just try it."

Why does he bother talking to people like this? With a sigh, he decided to call for it. "Semen. Where are you."

A sperm shaped phone rang.  
A secretary picked up the phone,  
"Hello Seto Kaiba's Cum's Office, how may I help you?"

Kaiba looked at the phone with disbelief. What the fuck? "Why is this happening?" It feels like a he's back in the virtual realm again. "Pharaoh, what is going on?"

"Oh You Know," Atem said. "Hey Kaiba's cum, where are you right now?"

Sperm secretary said, "Please hold, we are currently dealing with the rapids of the Nile River right now."  
Elevator music played.

Atem grinned. "There you have it, Kaiba. Your cum's in the river. You haven't won just yet!" Triumphantly, he shouted, "Now, I call upon my semen! Where are you, Jizz of the Pharaoh?"

The vision of a flip phone entered everyone's thoughts.

It flipped open, the receiver responded, "DUDE ATEM! WHAT THE EVER LIVING GODS FUCK DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!?!? I'm used to being shoved down people's throats and all but goddamn did you really jizz on his salad to do this? That's just weird as fuck. I CALL KINKSHAMING"

Kaiba nearly lost his shit. Is this magic really telling him that he ate the pharaohs semen. "Really? You did in it front of my salad?"

Atem was reeling from being kinkshamed by his own semen, but the fact remained that he had won. "So you see, Kaiba, I am the winner of this match of get-your-jizz-in-the-other-guy. The title of Duel King is still mine and mine alone!"

He ended up moving away from his phone. HOW could this happen? He could've sworn he won. His phone fell to the ground with a loud noise. Maybe this was a dream. This couldn't be real. Semen can't talk. "I think I stayed up too long."

And the moral of the story is: What goes around, cums around.


End file.
